Numerous container covers have been developed for use with various types of containers. Many such covers are particularly adapted for use with a particular type of container, for example metal drums, fiber board containers and the like. For example, the Young et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,153 discloses a dispensing cover for use with a fiber board drum. The Young et al cover is disclosed as a dispensing cover having a resealable lid for dispensing product. The cover is provided with a plurality of barbs which permit the cover to be securely and permanently retained in place, without taping, to avoid spillage problems which are disclosed as common in the prior art.
Fiber board containers are used for different products and the use of such containers with a dispensing cover, namely a cover having a dispensing opening, is often desirable to allow convenient use by consumers. Accordingly, additional improvements for facilitating consumer use of such products are desired.